After all these years
by iLadySakura
Summary: Sasuke returns with a vengeance? Is Sasuke back for good... or does he have something up his sleeve that he will regret for the rest of his life? “Sasuke...don't do this...It doesn't have to be this way.” "Sasuke don't be an idiot!" NaruSakuSasu
1. Reunion

**A/N: Okay Listen up... I wanted to point this out now... I re-edited this chapter, so it could fit in with the manga and crap like that... It took me two years but... I'm back with this story again. I was popular...I guess? Lol but, anyway PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER! OR YOU'LL GET LOST!! =D thanks!!**

In-depth summary: Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto quit looking for Uchiha Sasuke 3 years ago. 5 years later after he leaves Konoha he finally returns after kill Orochimaru and his brother Itachi. Is Sasuke back for good... or does he have something up his sleeve that he will regret for the rest of his life? "Sasuke...don't do this...It doesn't have to be this way."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! Although me and my friend have concluded that our lives are very similar to Naruto =D lol

_'Thoughts of the character'_

Regular text

Chapter 1: Reunion

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto currently resting at the training field.

"Gosh Sakura-Chan you've gotten so much better!!" Naruto lay down on the grass. "But...I think you went a little over board with training today. I think you broke my hand I can't move it"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!"

Sakura went over to her spiky blonde friend who was hurt. She placed her hand over Naruto and a green glow appeared around her hand. A couple of seconds later Naruto's hand was back to normal.

"I really am sorry for hurting you. I guess I don't know my limit for my punches yet." Sakura giggled.

"Uh huh... sure Sakura-Chan… That excuse can give you an excuse to beat me up some more.."Sakura glared at him. Naruto laughed. "Just kidding! C'mon I'll treat you to some ramen".

Sakura sighed. Somethings never change. Sakura got up and so did Naruto. As they were about to leave a man around his late 20's appeared in front of them.

"Yo" It was Hatake Kakashi, team 7's Sensei. He was holding a familiar orange book in his hand.

"Ne? Sensei...doesn't that book get...you know boring?" Sakura asked.

"Hehe... no it doesn't. Even though Jiraya may be dead, his writing was always genius. Think of it as my way to pay my respects for the old man."

"Anyway, Sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi closed his book.

"Hm? Oh! Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you two. It's important, so hurry up you two". Kakashi disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"Great... Let's go Naruto-kun" Sakura said, she sighed and started walking. Naruto followed.

"Kay"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door.

"C'mon in you two". Sakura turned the knob and opened the door and walked in, all of a sudden she froze in her tracks. Naruto bumped into her.

"Sakura-Chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

_'Mmm Sakura-Chan's hair smells like strawberries'_

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered. A raven headed boy around the age of seventeen stood in front of lady Tsunade's desk.

"Sasuke-teme? Where?" Naruto peeked over Sakura's shoulder to see his so call "brother" back in Konoha.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke said stoically.

"Teme...you jerk..." Naruto said pushing Sakura in the door.

Sakura wasn't so thrilled to see Sasuke back in Konoha. She was still shocked that he was standing in front of her, in flesh. She thought she was dreaming she didn't think he would come back, after all he was after his brother the last time they bumped into him. Sakura regained her posture and glared at Sasuke.

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" Sakura started to cry. Tears were running down her pale cheeks and down to the floor. Her emotions were taking control of her once more. And in front of Sasuke... out of all the people Sasuke.

"That should be-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Sakura ran out the door. She ran down the stairs and went off running through the streets of Konoha.

"Teme, you are in so much trouble" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar and raised him off the floor. Naruto had his hands balled into a fist and was ready to punch Sasuke in his face. He lowered his fist.

"Do you even know what you put Sakura-Chan through these past 5 years? Everyday she would cry because of you! She cries herself to sleep every night. It's not like you care anyway. She doesn't deserve someone like you in her life."

"NARUTO! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Tsunade roared.

"Fine." Naruto let go of Sasuke. I'm going to find Sakura-Chan" Naruto walked out the door and Sasuke looked at lady Tsunade.

"Sasuke. Your punishment. Shall we discuss that now?"

Sasuke stood in front of her desk waiting for his punishment to be received.

"As Hokage, I don't have the right to give out your punishment. It's not my duty, its the elders problem. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten to talk to them about your sudden return to the village. I'll talk to them later about it. For now you are not allowed to leave the village. I will have Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura watch over you for the time being. You are dismissed, but let me warn you Uchiha. Try something, and I will have you executed on the spot you hear me?" Tsunade said with her hands folded glaring at the last of the Uchiha.

"Aa."

"Wait here while I get an ANBU to escort you to Naruto and Sakura's house". Tsunade got a sheet of paper and wrote a note. She attached it to a messenger bird and it flew off.

"Wait? Naruto and Sakura's house?" Sasuke seemed a little confused.

"I forgot Uchiha... While you were gone the Akatsuki attacked the village and destroyed it. Thank god Naruto reasoned with them and got them to leave, actually the one that Naruto was fighting earlier Pein was his name. He died shortly afterwards. Konan, his partner left to be the leader of Amegakure. We joined up with her village as an alliance thanks to Naruto. After that... Naruto and Sakura have been really close. Who knows she probably likes him." Tsunade shrugged. The messenger bird had return and an ANBU member appeared in front of them.

"Tsunade-sama. How can I assist you?" The ANBU said kneeling before her.

"Yes. I need you to escort Uchiha Sasuke to Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura's house. And give them this for me as well." Tsunade handed the ANBU a scroll. "That is all."

"Hai!" The ANBU got up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto headed back to his house...well his and Sakura's house. He pulled out his key and opened his door.

"Sakura-chan? Are you home?"

Naruto took of his shoes and closed the door. He hung his jacket on the coat rack and walked to Sakura's room. He knocked on it. He learned better not barge in on Sakura. Ever since he hit with multiple items by Sakura, since she was changing.

"What?" Her voice was muffled since she was crying.

"Can I come in?" His head leaning against her door.

"I guess..."

Naruto opened her door and saw that she was sitting on her bed wiping her tears away. Naruto took a seat besides her.

"What's up?"

"...My pink ceiling..."

"Haha. Very funny Sakura-chan!" Naruto said laughing. His voice got more serious now. "Really Sakura-chan..."

"...."

"Sakura..."

"Fine. It's Sasuke."

"I thought that's what you wanted? Too see Sasuke again?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah I know. But... I guess I overreacted!" Sakura said smiling again.

_'Overreacted my ass... I love two guys'_

"Ha! I guess so! Me too... I almost punched him in the face! I'm glad he's back!"

"Yeah" Sakura got up. "Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go get our ramen!"

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. We'll go after I take a shower."

Naruto walked out of Sakura's room and headed to his. Sakura walked to her closet and picked out an outfit. She put on a red tank top with the Haruno clan symbol on the bottom corner and a black denim skirt, with some black flip flops. She put her hair in a pony and let her bangs fall down in front of her face. Sakura grabbed a book and began to read it while Naruto was getting ready. While she was reading the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that is?"

She got up and headed to the door and opened it.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Sakura got curious. An ANBU was at her house and why?

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this." The ANBU gave her to scroll. Sakura opened it and read over it.

"NARUTO!!"

"WHAT?!"

Naruto came running out of his room with his shirt halfway on. Sakura gave him the scroll. Naruto read over the scroll

"_Naruto, Sakura. I have decided to let you watch over Uchiha Sasuke for the time being. It's temporary just until the elders have come up with a punishment for him. Please watch over him. Don't leave him out of your site. He is not allowed to leave the village, keep that in mind. Due to the fact that you two along with Kakashi are watching him, you will have no missions for the time being. Take this time to rest up and not pick fights with Uchiha. Failure to do what I tell you, Sakura, you will be stripped of you're medical duties at the hospital and Naruto... I'll make sure you won't become Hokage."_

"WHAT THE HELL TSUNADE-BA-CHAN?!?! THIS SO NOT FAIR!"

"I know right! How the hell can she kick me off my medical duties?"

"And she told me she'll make sure I won't become Hokage!"

Sakura sighed.

"I guess we have no choice..."

"Guess not..."

"So, its settled. Uchiha Sasuke is now in your hands. Take care." With that the ANBU left Sasuke to Naruto and Sakura.

"Well I guess we have to cancel our ramen date Sakura-chan..."

"It's okay! I'll make us all food."

Sasuke took off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen with Naruto and Sakura. Naruto wasn't living in the same apartment that he use too. He was living in a better looking one. Sasuke looked around. The kitchen was big and it connected to the living room. In the living room was two hallways. One on the right side and one on the left. The one on the right led to one of the bathrooms and Naruto's room. The one on the left led to Sakura's room, her bathroom and the extra room which was now going to be Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke? What would you like to eat?" Sakura asked as she got out a cup of instant ramen for Naruto.

"Hn. It doesn't matter, as long as it's not ramen."

"Okay. Well boy's dinner will be ready soon. Naruto-kun, why don't you show Sasuke to his room. Maybe you can let him borrow some clothes until tomorrow."

"Sure Sakura-chan."

The two boys left Sakura in the kitchen and headed to Sasuke's new room.

"Sorry about the mess teme. Ino usually stays in this room when she comes over, so she has some clothes here. Sakura-chan will get them out later." Naruto got out some pillows and blankets from the closet. The blankets were folded neatly. Sasuke took notice of that.

"Wow dobe. You're not messy anymore."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah I know! If I don't clean up, Sakura-chan puts me on a strict no ramen diet!"

"Hn."

"Y'know teme... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just got mad that she started crying. She means a lot to me."

"Do you love her?"

Naruto was quite shocked when Sasuke asked him that question.

"What?"

"It's a yes or no question dobe."

"Of course! She means a lot to me! Even you should know that! I mean don't you care about her?"

"..."

Naruto got annoyed.

"Whatever teme. Sakura-chan's bedroom is on the right and the bathroom is on the left. If you need anything just tell me or Sakura-chan."

Naruto left and headed back to the kitchen to help Sakura out with dinner. Sasuke listened to Naruto and Sakura laugh. He closed his room door. He put his Kusanagi leaning against the wall and saw that his room led to a balcony. He walked towards it and opened the glass door. It was already nightfall and the moon was out. A full moon. He thought back to why he was in Konoha.

_Flashback:_

Sasuke sat down at the table with his team. Team Hawk. His comrades were once again arguing again. More like Suigetsu and Karin fighting over something idiotic again.

"Will you guys shut the hell up?! I'm tired of you're arguing. You sound like my old comrades."

That's when it hit him. _"His old comrades" _He hasn't thought of them until now.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Asked the red haired girl.

"Aa"

"Are you sure? You used you're Mangekyou Sharingan a lot against of fight with the eight tails... and you're injuries seem pretty critical... do you want me to heal them for you?"

"Oi Karin, I don't think he wants a slut like you to help him". Suigetsu said at the other end of the room refilling his canteen.

"I was talking to Sasuke-kun." She said give Suigetsu a 'you better shut the hell up or ill kill you glare'.

"No. I'm fine. They'll heal on its own. After that we're heading to Konoha".

"Sasuke? You sure you want to follow this Madara guy? He's sending me some bad vibes man".

"..." Sasuke gave no answer ignoring Suigetsu.

"Really man? How do you even know if he's telling you the truth about your brother? Are you going to risk killing everyone in your village?"

"Hn. I'm just waiting for the perfect time to put my plan into action."

"Huh?? Sasuke-kun! What plan?"

Sasuke gave no answer.

_End of Flashback:_

**AN: Yeah... So what do you think? I'll have the next chapter out maybe by Friday. I will be switching back and forth from my other fanfics. I'll update the other one next week. Kay? I decided to take a different lead with this one. **

**Just to clear things up:**

**Yeah... if you're caught up with the manga Danzou is Hokage, but I like Tsunade better than him -_- Plus I need Tsunade in this fic.**

**It takes after right after the fight with Pein. No cloud ninjas are in this -_- I hate them as well. **

**Sasuke works with the Akatsuki still. He just came to the village back again. **

**If you have any questions just ask. **

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. I'm baaaackkkk! Note!

**AN: Hey guys! I decided to re-edit chapter 1. So Those of you that read it before...Read it back again... IT'S OPTIONAL!! lol. I'll update it on friday. I'm like super bored and I have new fanfics in mind, but I want to finish this one and Life Was Great Until She Showed Up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Umm... sorry about the 2 year wait on this one... lol I've been busy with my online classes. I'm getting ahead in math, since I suck at it -_-. Anyway Thanks to everyone once again. Enjoy the New re-edited chapter. It follows the Manga line... a little? Lol**


	3. UPDATEEEEEEEE

Hello readers! I know, I know. It's been a while since I've last updated… a few years actually. But I have great news for you! I'm back again. I took off a couple of years, because I was trying to get good grades and actually graduate high school. I was in that position where I had to quit writing fanfics and actually study to get grades to boost up my GPA to get into a college. Well I graduated… in 2010 with my class and now I'm in my second year of college. I've grown up a lot, and I think my writing has improved as well : ) I might re-write some of my fanfics or I might just start new ones. The manga kind of messed up some of my fanfics now… haha. But yes, I do still watch Naruto and ship SakuxSasu.

But I just wanted to give you an update. I am not dead! So start expecting updates within the next month! Thank you for all of you that have stuck through me after these many years. I promise I won't disappoint you with my new fans! Also, I might change my penname so don't be alarmed! Like I said I've grown.


End file.
